Morgan Anslat (Continuum-59343921)
Morigan ---Succubus Queen of Makai Appearance A tall and willowy women with long pale green hair Background Morgan is the daughter of Beliol, the Demon King of Lust in the dimension known as Makai, where he is absolute sovereign. Morgan is jaded with boredom after so many centuries of living. At some point she had an affair with a noble warrior whose name was Cuculain and bore his child whose existence was a source of deep embarrassment to her own grandfather. So as a way of controlling Morgan as well as hide the fact of her illicit affair and child born out of wedlock Beliol led her to believe that the child Lilith was a magical construct he created to bleed away a portion of Morgan's powers. Who later gained independent life and intelligence after a number of years away from Morgan. Some time back she got involved in a palace intrigue to overthrow the rule of her immortal father. She started that palace coup mostly to relieve her boredom, and after she assumed the throne she became even more bored with the pomp and circumstances of office. For a time everyone believed that Beliol was dead and that Morgan was the rightful queen and ruler...but then her father mysteriously seemed to return from death, slew some people whom she had actually begun to care about and cast her into exile. Which is when she met with Dimitri a former Makai noble who was exiled when he made himself too much of a nuisance. The two started out started out as enemies, but after several clashes they kind of found they had a lot in common and they gained a hatred that is indistinguishable from love, and that began their dark alliance. Morgan desperately wanted to take back the throne that she once held in Makai and saw Dimitri as her best ticket to overthrowing the rule of her father. So it was natural that Morgan thought to ally with him, fully intending to dispose of him later. Which is why falling in love was the worst sort of fate for villains of their nature. Morgan lives for revenge, and being distracted by love is the last thing that she could have wanted. She even once turned herself into stone in order to avoid Dimitri, but that only lasted a few months before he figured on a spell to turn her back. At first they were a pretty hot item, but over the decades they've kind of gone through what most couples know as a period of troubles, falling in and out of love as regularly as a change in the seasons. History When Dimitri returned to Nerima to kill Kasumi to sever the link between them he brought Morgan, Raptor and Anakaris along with him. Before he could Larva came to him on behalf of Miyu to question Dimitri on why he was back in Miyu’s territory and what did he want with the Tendo’s. While Dimitri refused to talk to Miyu’s servant Larva quickly noticed that Dimitri was in a great deal of pain. Even when Dimitri and Morgan tried to intimidate him to leave Larva stayed put. Seeing this Dimitri assured Larva that Miyu was no concern of his. Accepting his reply Larva left. As soon as Larva left Dimitri once again succumbed to the pain causing Morgan to chastise him for even biting Kasumi in the first place. Though he assured his lover that that never happened. Raptor interrupted their fight due to his worry of Miyu’s wrath, but Dimitri showed no worry of her. They were alerted to Lenore and Chloe’s presence when they knocked over a trash can trying to leave causing Dimitri to send his Ghouls after them. After having Anakaris wrap them up in his bandages Dimitri demanded to know why they were there and who sent them, but Lenore just insulted him. However Morgan quickly figured out that it must have been Frank. Just as they were about to be killed they were saved by Kiima cutting of Anakaris’ hand and freeing them. She then teleported them away before Dimitri and the others could do anything. Raptor gave Anakaris back his hand only for the mummy to start being him with it for his tasteless joke, while Morgan asked if they should alter their plans. However Dimitri decided against it as it was both too late to alter the plan and the three didn’t know enough to do anything about it anyway. After sending Sergei Rustov and his group of mercenaries to attack a meeting between many of the most powerful Vampire families and bloodlines that were conveying in Nerima with a group of specially trained Goya. Dimitri savored his victor. While Morgan reminded him that there were many survivors and those that wouldn’t be at each others throats by morning will be looking to blame Dimitri for his part in bringing it about. That and their new ally. Dimitri wasn’t worried about that especially since their ally had taken casualties as well. While Jumanji was worried over the fact that two full score of Goya vampires were wasted in a single excursion Anakaris assured Dimitri the dead would be ready to replace his ghouls and that he would personally lead the assault against Ling-Ko. Morgan also assured him that she would lead the attack from the air. Allowing Jumanji to make off with their main objective. As they planned for their attack Dimitri was once again assaulted with a wave of compassion from Kasumi. shrugging off Morgan’s concern he asked Raptor if she was found yet. Who replied that she was seen at Tofu’s clinic. He also informed him about Natsume’s ascension as the new Slayer. When they heard the sound of Natsume’s fight with Nabiki the Dark Pack left to see how potent Natsume was. Dimitri and his Dark Pack arrived just as the battle of the sisters was progressing once again to an entirely new level and watched it on an adjoining rooftop. As Natsume was too new at her role, too unfamiliar with her own potential to tap into more than a mere two percent of the gift that she has been bequeathed to her by the Powers they focused more of their attention on Nabiki. Dimitri was also interested to see that Donovan and Stein were there as well. After Ranma and Frank finally put and end to their fight Donovan brought everyones attention to the fact that they were there. After exchanging pleasantries they prepared for battle. Just as they were about to attack Dimitri surprised them by revealing that he and Donovan were brothers. Dimitri spread wide his arms and cape and suddenly the shadows congealed around him and suddenly those shadows took on solid dimensions and rained down on them in a shower of pain that caused the Tendo Posse to scatter. Morgan instantly attacked Nabiki while Ranma fought Dimitri. While she was able able to hold her own even surprising her with a few moves Morgan’s abilities proved to be too much for Nabiki and she was able to start draining her of her essence. When Ranma who was holding his own against Dimitri using his control over fire and water sensed the danger to his wife broke off his attack and incapacitated Morgan with his Kamasenken. Thanking Ranma for saving her Nabiki decided it would be better for them to switch opponents. However Dimitri who had been impressed with Ranma’s recent raise in abilities became astonished upon seeing to the point where he decided to kidnap Ranma and leave. This caused Kasumi to finally reveal that she was there and begged Dimitri not to take her brother even offering herself in his stead. Unfortunately Dimitri was too interested in gaining Ranma’s abilities so he just promised that he would come for Kasumi another time. Nabiki and Kasumi were brought out of their despair when Talbain and Frank noticed that all the all of the rest of the Dark Pact was gone as well. Except for Morgan causing Nabiki to theorize that it was because she was the only one who was still conscious. Against Frank and Mousse’s cautions Keiko went to interrogate Morgan when she suddenly jumped up and grabbed her. Holding Keiko hostage Morgan demanded that everyone back off. As she sucked out Keiko’s energy Donovan tried to talk her down stating that killing Keiko would make her no better than Dimitri. This just seemed to anger Morgan as she just wanted her kingdom back and could never be as bad as Dimitri. However since Keiko was absorbing energy from the ground to counter Morgan’s abilities she was getting drunk off the rush of energy. Kasumi quickly rushed to Keiko’s aid when Morgan finally let her go. Seeing this she drunkenly ranted at Kasumi for taking Dimitri away from her. Nabiki was about to blast her when Morgan charged at Kasumi only for her to stop upon realizing that Kasumi was actually a Blood Queen. Donovan once again tried to use this to get her to calm down and see reason but Morgan just teleported away. This surprised Frank as it didn’t feel like a spell which met that Dimitri had another ally they didn’t know about. Upon arriving back at the base Morgan was shocked out of her rant about being abandoned by Dimitri excited to have someone to practice on his new skills on. Dark Pack looked on with mute astonishment as Morgan turned to jello in Dimitri’s arms. Dimitri ordered them that no harm was to come to Ranma as he took Morgan off to explore the full dimensions of his new technique. All three Darkwalkers nodded in sympathy as they new it would be hours before he would stop. Morgan and Dimitri were interrupted by a Goya who sent by Jeddah to inform Dimitri of their successful capture of Ling-Ko. He was instantly vaporized by Morgan upon opening the door. With the mood ruined Dimitri asked the terrified remaining Goya why he was there. Ignoring Morgan’s pleas to continue Dimitri left to sacrifice the Blood Queen. Promising the horrified Morgan that they could continue in an hour he set about to see how the Kamasenken would affect Ling-Ko. When he left Morgan sank to her knees disgusted at herself for how helpless she was before the power of Dimitri's new skills at foreplay as they had made her weak and vulnerable in ways that Morgan had never experienced before with any man. Refusing to allow herself to remain this way Morgan left to find Ranma figuring that he must know the answer to her dilemma. However she quickly realize what more power would do to Dimitri and left to talk to Nabiki. Arriving shortly after the Enforcers left. Realizing that the Kamasenken had made Dimitri to powerful and that he would only become worse if he absorbs his father’s power. Morgan wished to form an alliance. Everyone agreed that they couldn’t allow that to happen but before they could leave Donovan revealed the final step of his plan giving Kasumi a Bloodstone. Morgan tried to warn them about how dangerous that was but before she could Kasumi grabbed the stone and all at once light exploded in the palms of Kasumi's hands, and as she and the others gasped and looked on in amazement the thing came to life and expanded, and all at once its radiance burst forth and bathed the entire Tendo yard in the pink-hued glow of an exploding star as Kasumi rose up into the air, suddenly transfixed in the light of a holy radiance that transported her beyond all time and spatial conception... When Kasumi returned to the mortal plane of existence the awed expressions of both her family and the Darkstalkers greeted her. Kasumi gently touched bare feet upon the ground once again and felt the folding of wings behind her back as her dress altered abruptly and strange markings briefly appeared upon her face, to fade away moments later, leaving her much the same in appearance as before...yet somehow radiating an inner light that was breathtaking. Nabiki was the first to break the silence bringing everyone out of their stupor. Though Larva was the first to remember Morgan’s warning and asked her why she thought it was a bad idea to give it to a Queen. Morgan explained that according to legends...if you do so, then a Queen can be transformed into a goddess. Only Donovan seemed unaffected by the transformation, and when he asked if Kasumi was ready to rescue Ranma and stop Dimitri Kasumi’s affirmative reply had a musical quality to it as the slight movement of her head caused the unusual set of earrings that she was wearing to reflect the light...revealing the fact that one of them was quite obviously a miniaturized Bloodstone. As she and Keiko rode in the side-car of the Monster Nabiki urged Frank to tell her about Jeddah. Frank revealed that Jeddah believed that he was God reborn as a risen Jesus Christ when in actuality he was a half Incubus. Keiko quickly pointed how strange it was for someone like that to be working alongside Dimitri. Morgan who was flying along side them answered that after his defeat he became a different man entirely. Though he still believes he has a heavenly mission to perform by ending the world he is a lot grimmer and more ruthless than before. Nabiki then brought the conversation once again to Morgan’s willingness to double-cross Dimitri because she doesn’t like how he uses Ranma’s Senken. But Morgan just dismissed her as she didn’t have to explain herself stating that her only goal was to reclaim her kingdom. When Keiko asked how Dimitri could be a better ruler of Makai she was once again dismissed as Beliol is many times worse then Dimitri could hope to be. Keiko had one more question for Morgan and asked her if she was truly in love with Morgan. This did get a reaction or of the Succubus who threatened to drain Keiko for asking such as thing inadvertently answering the question. Luckily Nabiki asked about Pyron. Just as they were arriving at the cemetery Shelley informed Frank that she was getting readings of a number of undead. Morgan dropped into the field just after Keiko defeated Anakaris. Though impressed with Keiko’s display of power she was more focused on Dimitri. Cutting him off before he could ask what she was doing there she accused him of never planning on sacrificing Ling-ko but instead wanted to take her on as a love slave. She also brought to his attention that while he was focused on fighting Ranma and Nabiki Jeddah and Pyron had gone to the Interim realm to open the gates with out him. Realizing this before the very eyes of Nabiki and the others the vampire lord and succubus seemed to fold in on themselves, becoming thin one moment and then vanishing the next. Jeddah noticed how reckless his allies were as he performed his spell especially Morgan who was clearly fidgeting with an urgency for Jeddah to finish with his seemingly endless chanting, an unusual degree of energy. Everyone initially believed that it was just the effect of the Kamasenken Dimitri even offered to distract her and it was plain from the tone in which she growled this that she was seriously considering Dimitri's offer and just barely managing to refuse it. Just before Jeddah was about to complete the spell Morgan expressed her concern about his how much Dimitri had change. His actions after acquiring the Kamasenken made her question their relationship she even asked him what he would do after he claimed ultimate power. This question honestly baffled Dimitri as he really never thought what he would do if every battle was a foregone conclusion and he won without effort. Luckily the Darkstalker/Tendo Posse alliance arrived before he could think about it to much. Luckily Pyron had already captured Donovan who came ahead of them trapped him in amber, and separated him and Anita from their dark halves and sent them off to lead his allies into a trap. Dimitri tried to used the opportunity to lay hold on Kasumi, yet with no apparent difficulty she avoided his lunge and turned to face him directly, seeing his slightly vexed expression and clear intent of grabbing hold of her on the next try. He paused in his futile attempts at grasping hold of the ethereal Kasumi when Donovan was defeated by Natsume. This caused him to realize that Jeddah had stopped chanting because Morgan had grabbed him by the neck. When Dimitri demanded to know why she would be betrayed him at his time of triumph. Morgan answered that she cared about him to much to let him be blasphemed by Jeddah. Everyone quickly realized that that didn’t really make any sense. Morgan was also aware that Jeddah was going to betray them, to use the spell to entrap and bind Dimitri and Lord Pyron while he offered Morgan up to Mor'ghul as an offering to seal the pact and open the way for universal slaughter. By this point Raptor had arrived as aid with the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls and thus were confused to find Morgan holding a blue-faced Jeddah at arms length. Dimitri replied to their confusion by forcing Morgan to let Jeddah go with the Kamasenken. He revealed that he was fully aware that Jeddah planed on betraying them and had already planed for it. Everyone’s confusion was only multiplied when Dimitri and Pyron started discussed their contingencies in case the other betrayed them leading everyone to wonder who was betraying who. Frank tried to put a stop to the argument by reminding them of the hoard of Rakshasa. Dimitri wasn’t worried until Darkwulf and Bee informed him that all of his minions were dead. Unfortunately by this time Jeddah had recovered his bearings and sacrificed himself to complete the spell. Everyone quickly got over their shock by the realization that his death set in motion Mor'ghul’s release. Despite this once his father made his presence known Dimitri remained defiant causing his Dark Pact to immediately tried to stop him as they no longer had the advantage. However Dimitri ignored them as he had waited to long to back out now. Unfortunately Mor’ghul had no interest in Dimitri so after taking him out he unleashed his hoard of Rakshasa for the others to deal with allowing him to focus his attention on Kasumi. Morgan took off after her vampiric partner in crime but just told her to defend herself against the hoard as he got up on his own power. All at once tendrils of dark energy lanced forth from her body to pierce Rakshasa flesh and rend those hapless demons asunder. Dimitri rose to his feet and began snarling, baring fangs and clawed hands as he prepared to unleash his own deeply suppressed fury on the minions of his inhuman father. Dimitri demanded to know why his father would send such weak enemies and when the Rakshasa lord did not deign to answer, Morgan---who was busy dispatching yet more Rakshasa with her shadow-thrusts and succubus powers---could not help but note the blazing anger in her sometime partner-in-crime and felt his rage intensify at being so lightly dismissed by his inhuman lordly father. When BB Hood began spraying a seemingly endless stream of nine-millimeter shells at the nearest of the Rakshasa she unfortunately forgot about her allies forcing them to take cover. This distraction allowed a Rakshasa to slip past the guard of the exiled queen of Makai and all at once Morgan disappeared beneath its folds, the creature grabbing hold and immobilizing her before she could act to use her powers against it. Dimitri quickly became alarmed when all at once a Rakshasa managed to grab Morigan he didn’t feel her energy manifesting to drain the life force of the creature. Sensing that this Rakshasa knew how to paralyze its captive, he moved to free her. carrying the naked Morgan in his arms he past by Ranma, Keiko and the catatonic Nabiki. Calling them out for doing nothing while surrounded by Rakshasa he was told to shut up by Ranma as Nabiki was having a bad moment. However Dimitri wouldn’t hear of it especially once he heard why she was like that. Dimitri calling Nabiki out for being so upset over getting her hair cut off woke her up from her state of total daze and she flared her battle aura. Ranma was quick to call upon his new power over earth to create a protective ridge behind which he and several of the others were able to take shelter, among them Dimitri and a semi-conscious Morgan as the area around Nabiki was a swirling vortex of intensive energies into which no Rakshasa dared to tread, and the few that had been slow to evacuate the immediate zone were vaporized like hot soap bubbles in the blazing ciracco of elemental life essence. Nabiki hardly seemed aware of what she was doing until Kasumi stopped her and informed her that she convinced Mor'ghul to withdraw. Dimitri did not believe this for a second and demanded to know why his father would do such a thing. Kasumi embarrassingly revealed how she turned the tables n him when he tried to force himself on her. With that taken care off Lilith brought up the fact that most of the women were still naked. However Hood wasn’t the least bit ashamed flashing herself with arms spread widely. Though she did remind Lilith that she could just conjure herself up some food. Darkwulf tied to mention that they would only last as long as they were in Limbo but Raptor stopped him. Morgan was about to agree that a change of wardrobe was necessary when Happosai plastered himself against her chest and rub his face between her breasts before she could stop him. Dimitri snatched the old man away from Morgan's bosom but Happosai just broke free from the vampire lord's grip and grabbed him by the wrist, giving Dimitri a sharp twist that sent the vampire sprawling on his considerable backside. By this point totally embarrassed Dimitri just wished to be buried. Which John jokingly complied. Morgan tired of this childishness conjured up some clothing. By this point Kasumi demanding that the violence stop turning her gaze to those who tried to argue. Donovan who had been watching her the entire time with the eye of one who read the affirmation of his earlier judgment agreed with her that it was time to leave when she turned her gaze to him. Anita agreed as well her own silent resolve marred by just the barest hints of impatience.. He then brought his attention back to Kasumi. While he agreed that it was best that they leave he informed Kasumi that it was far from the end of to the affair. However she wasn’t worried as she had confidence in her family and friends. To demonstrate Ranma called forth the power of his four elemental Dragons. As they were leaving Raptor nervously apologized to Dimitri over the fact that he and Darkwulf were late to the battle only for both to swallow nervously when Dimitri made a mental note to maim the both of them later After they exited the dimensional gate and greeted their friends and family Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her. D demanded to know what she was doing as he started to reach for his own long blade. Only to be told to back off as this was between her and her clone. Realizing that Morgan was attempting absorb Lilith to combine both aspects of her power D called her out for being such an idiot. Kasumi was able to feel it as well Lilith was different enough from Morgan for them to be two forms of the same person. Lilith was in fact Morgan’s daughter and this revelation caused Morgan to suddenly let go of Lilith, who collapsed to the ground and remained as still as a stringless puppet. Fortunately while her life force was weak Lilith was still alive. Dimitri then took that opportunity to grab Genma knocking Soun sprawling in the dirt as he lifted the heavier man figuring that as the master of both Ranma and Nabiki absorbing his knowledge would make him even stronger. Nodoka immediately lunged but proved to be too slow and Genma was left collapsed to his knees clutching at his own neck to staunch the blood that was gushing there, though clearly not enough to pose a mortal threat to his continued existence. While Dimitri did gain Genma’s total knowledge of martial arts even some knowledge and information that he withheld from Nabiki. Unfortunately for him he also gained curse making him relatively easy to deal with. By this point the Enforcer’s returned to take Dimitri into custody. Upon finding him in panda form beat up they began laughing freaking everyone out. Having allowed this to go on for most of a minute D finally asked the two what they wanted. Abruptly the two Enforcers ceased their awful laughter, but still dark amusement crinkled about their eyes and lips as Mathais apologized it was just difficult to imagine a more deserving fiend to have such a fate befall him. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of their jurisdiction the two brawny Enforcers lifted up into the air hauling their captive with them in passing and were soon beyond view. By this point Eve made her presence known just as Vlad arrived. D calmly greeted his father who after introducing himself to everyone quickly and severely dealt with the rest of the Dark Pack. After saying his farewell to everyone Drakul told D that he could wait another hundred years for his answer before he and Eve departed on their way. Sadly much to D’s frustration before they left Eve revealed his real name to everyone. Dimitri slowly came to in front of chained up in front of his uncle. The brawny enforcers and the stolid Eve stood nearby as silent witnesses to the enfolding drama, along with a taciturn and moody looking Morgan. After testing his chains and finding them quite solid he remained defiant to Drakul daring him to do his worst. Upon noticing that Morgan was there he asked if she was a prisoner as well. Vlad assured him that she was merely there as a key component for Dimitri’s punishment. Throughout Dimitri’s sentencing Vlad remained calm until he brought up his sister to which Dimitri angrily replied that he didn’t want Vlad to sully his mother’s memory. For the first time Dimitri felt the marrow in his veins boil over, only to subside agonizing moments later as his uncle slowly regained control over his legendary temper. After apologizing he once again tried to get through to his nephew that his Rakshasa blood has blinded him to certain truths that would have been self-evident to the lowliest child had Dimitri been but willing to listen to him all those decades ago when he said that he had potential. However Dimitri remained defiant before finally asking what Vlad planed to do with him. Since death would obviously be too swift and kind a penalty to pay for Dimitri’s numberless transgressions so Drakul decided to trap him in the Eye of Dagon. Once more Dimitri struggled against his chains, but again he found them quite solid and resistant to his worst efforts. Instead he just told his uncle to he would escape and then celebrate by feasting on his bleeding heart. Morgan finally spoke up in defense of Dimitri. Vlad took the opportunity to reveal the second part of his sentence. Despite their pretence to merely be using each other in the furtherance of their mutual schemes it was obvious the two were in love with each other. So after getting them both to admit it Vlad married them. Tired of hearing Dimitri’s wining Eve activated his curse before Vlad eye of Dagon and pronounced words of a strangely unearthly nature, and all at once the eye seemingly expanded to snake out with tentacles that latched onto the panda form of Dimitri, drawing him into the gaping maw that was its iris, at which point the renegade vanished from mortal sight all together. Morgan started to lunge forward, only to encounter the immovable arm of Eve as the latter thrust it in the path of the succubus to block her attempted movement. Vlad then tossed the eye to her and named her Dimitri’s jailer. Morgan disappeared off the Darkstalkers grid for a while, rumor had it that she moved back to her home Kingdom and groveled on her knees and begged their forgiveness. She resurfaced a little before Frank’s bachelor party and helped Eve plan the whole thing. However she was dressed up more conservatively like she was hiding her naval. Abilities When people make love it produces a kind of energy that Morgan as a Succubus can feed upon. She can draw it out of them when they make physical contact with her too or even consciously suck it out ...and for her it has the same effect as blood for a vampire. In fact, she likes to seduce people and drain them...only what she leaves in her wake can either be a spent and exhausted mortal or a withered up husk...depending on how much energy she feels like taking. In combat she is able to manipulate shadows into physical form however she wishes. Category:Continuum-59343921